


Such a Romantic

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Hiking, M/M, Mentioned Christ Argent, Mentioned Mama McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Romantic Derek, Sunsets, mentioned peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a romantic weekend alone at the Hale family cabin





	Such a Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelmeckis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmeckis/gifts).



> For [Kelmeckis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmeckis/pseuds/Kelmeckis) who prompted: "Stiles and Derek have a weekend in a cabin, doing romantic stuff. Maybe something like chill in front of the fireplace. And if you want maybe a little bit of smut in the story if that fits in the story."
> 
> Hopefully this is what you were looking for. This was my first time writing smut and I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with it but had to give it a shot. A shout out to my friend Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for being my sounding board through this while I agonized over writing parts of this. You're awesome <3
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own. I wasn't sure what to tag so if I missed anything let me know.

“I think we should get away for the weekend.” 

Stiles looks up from his position sprawled across the couch to glance over at Derek “Away? Away where?”

“My family owns a cabin a couple hours away from here. I make sure it’s kept clean and we could pick up some groceries and whatever else so we’ll have everything we’ll need. We can pack tonight and head out early in the morning.”

Stiles smiles and sits up “That sounds great! It’d be nice to get away just the two of us.”

They head out early the next morning, not informing the pack that they’re leaving until they were already out of Beacon Hills. Surprisingly enough that had been Derek’s idea. He loves the pack, he truly does, but he knows if they would have told the pack they were leaving before they left at least one of them would have tried to come along. Not that he minds spending time with them. Derek just wanted this weekend to be about him and Stiles. They so rarely got time alone together like this without being interrupted in some way or another. 

When they get to the cabin Derek gets out of the car and starts unloading the bags while Stiles just stands there mouth hanging open, taking everything in. The place is beautiful. The cabin itself is surrounded by trees along the back and sides and Stiles is pretty sure he can see a lake off in the distance a little ways away. There’s a grocery store about 15 minutes away but other than that there are no other people for miles. They have this whole area to themselves. Stiles loves it. He can see why Derek would too. 

“Are you going to help me carry our things in? Or are you going to just stand there with your mouth hanging open?” Derek asks.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it when my mouth hangs open.” Stiles says with a wink, walking to the back of the car where Derek is waiting.

“True. But that’s only when I can stuff something in it.”

Derek walks off and leaves Stiles standing there sputtering and gaping after him. Stiles quickly recovers and grabs the bags Derek left behind before following him into the cabin. Derek goes into the kitchen with the groceries leaving Stiles in the entry way where he’s able to take a look around. The living room is off to the left where Stiles sees a huge comfortable looking couch, a fireplace, and even a flat screen TV. There’s another door to the left of the fireplace leading out to the porch, which wraps around the entire cabin. 

Stiles leaves the suitcases at the foot of the stairs and goes to see if Derek needs any help in the kitchen. The kitchen itself is decently sized with about anything you’d expect to see in a kitchen with a few additions including “Is that a popcorn maker?”

Derek looks to his left and nods “It is. I had one brought in. I figured we could make some popcorn and watch movies in front of the fireplace.”

Stiles walks up behind Derek, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his head on Derek’s should “Since when did you start being such a romantic?”

Derek looks over his shoulder with a smile “I imagine since I met someone who made me want to do romantic things.”

“If you’re not talking about me this is going to turn really awkward.”

Derek laughs and turns his head to give Stiles a kiss. The angle is a little awkward but they make it work “Of course I’m talking about you Stiles.” he kisses Stiles again, before pulling back a bit, sighing “I need to finish putting the food away.” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ lips, reluctant to pull away. 

Stiles wants to argue, push Derek up against the counter and have his way with him. But he resists, just barely, knowing that they have the whole weekend together. And he has plenty of ideas. One of them involving the fireplace but for a whole different reason than Derek mentioned. So, he steps back and starts putting food away wherever Derek directs him to. 

Once they’re finished, Derek grabs the bags and leads him upstairs to the master bedroom. The room is big, with an attached bathroom and a door leading out onto a balcony. The bed is huge and looks so comfortable that Stiles is tempted to sink into it and take a nap. Not being able to resist the temptation, he kicks off his shoes and collapses face first onto the bed with a groan. He hears Derek laugh from somewhere beside him and then feels the bed dip next to him. He feels a weight on his legs and is about to ask Derek what he’s doing until he feels Derek’s hands working at the knots in his back. 

“Are you giving me a massage?” Stiles asks, even know he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what’s happening.

“I’m trying to.” Derek says, moving his hands down to Stiles’ lower back “Though it would probably work better without your shirt.”

“You’re just using that as an excuse to get me to take my shirt off.” Stiles sits up a bit to take his shirt off, with some assistance from Derek. When it’s off Stiles lays back down, relaxing into the bed. Stiles has always had a thing for Derek’s hands, but feeling them on his skin like this, working at his muscles and relieving some of the tension is something else. 

“Your hands are like magic.” Stiles mumbles into the comforter, earning another laugh from Derek.

Stiles gets lost in the feeling, feeling himself fully relax for the first time in weeks. He feels his eyes getting heavy and tries to stay awake but soon he’s giving in and falling asleep.

When Stiles wakes up he’s surrounded by warmth. He keeps his eyes closed for a little longer, just wanting to enjoy the feeling before he fully wakes up. His arm feels like it’s fallen asleep but when Stiles goes to move to get more comfortable a strong arm tightens against him, pulling him back. Stiles glances over his shoulder to see Derek with his head pillowed on his arm and his eyes closed. Stiles knows Derek well enough by now to know he’s not still asleep. The point is proven when Stiles’ stomach growls and a slow grin spreads across Derek’s face. Stiles frees himself from Derek’s arm and turns around to face the man, who immediately wraps an arm back around Stiles and pulls him closer, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Stiles says, pulling back to give Derek a quick kiss “We haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast and I’m starving.”

“Nice to meet you Starving.”

Stiles gapes at Derek “Did you… did you just…? I can’t believe you just made that joke.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Derek grins, looking up at Stiles.

“That you are.”

Derek makes them turkey sandwiches for lunch and then they decide to take a walk through the woods. Derek takes Stiles down a path he used to love to walk down when his family would visit the cabin as a child, telling Stiles stories about their trips. Stiles listens eagerly, offering up his own stories about the times he went camping with his parents before his mom died. When it starts getting dark they head back to the cabin where Derek makes them spaghetti for dinner. Stiles just laughs and asks if he’s expecting a Lady and the Tramp moment.

After dinner, Derek pops some popcorn and lights up the fireplace, placing a blanket and some pillows on the floor in front of it for him and Stiles to watch movies. Halfway through the second movie Derek senses Stiles fidgeting next to him. He looks over at Stiles to see the man watching him. When Derek raises an eyebrow in question Stiles kisses Derek hungrily, moving to straddle his him. Derek slows down the kiss, wanting to take his time. When Stiles grips his hair, pulling him closer Derek groans giving Stiles the opportunity to lick into Derek’s mouth massaging their tongues together. When Stiles starts to pull back Derek sucks on his bottom lip, nipping at it gently before pulling away. Stiles is panting, his eyes blown wide and his hair a mess. The light from the fireplace is dancing across his skin and Derek thinks he looks beautiful. Stiles blushes a bit and Derek realizes he must have said that last part out loud. He gets likes this with Stiles. Losing himself in the moment and allowing himself to just exist with Stiles. 

Stiles kisses Derek again, their tongues mingling together in a practiced dance. Stiles is glad that Derek had just decided to forgo a shirt, giving Stiles easier access to his skin. He takes the opportunity to kiss his way down Derek’s neck, sucking on his collarbone when he reaches it because he knows it drives Derek crazy. He’s not disappointed. Derek groans and bucks his hips up brushing their erections together, earning a moan from both of them. Stiles continues to runs his hands across Derek’s chest, taking his time exploring it with his hands and mouth. By the time Stiles reaches Derek’s hips Derek is a panting mess.

Derek pulls Stiles up into a messy kiss before using his strength to flip them over. When they kiss this time it’s with much more passion. Derek sucks on Stiles’ tongue causing Stiles to gasp and buck his hips. The movement causes their erections to brush together again, making Derek moan and bury his face in Stiles’ neck. He takes his time biting and licking at the exposed skin, Stiles’ grinding against him trying to get a little fit of friction.

“Derek, please.”

“Please what?” Derek asks, licking from Stiles’ neck up to his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, rocking his hips down.

“Please fuck me, suck me off, fill my mouth with your cock like you were talking about earlier. Anything. Just get these clothes off.”

Derek stands up, causing Stiles to pout and reach for him. He smirks, looking down at the man “I thought you wanted to get naked?”

Stiles just nods, keeping his eyes on Derek. Derek slowly reaches down to the waistband of his sweatpants lowering them bit by bit before finally letting them drop and kicking them off. He hears Stiles gasp and smirks a bit.

“I didn’t know you were going commando.”

“I wanted the element of surprise.” Derek says, dropping down and bracing himself so he’s hovering over Stiles, not quiet touching him. “You were the one talking about getting out of your clothes and yet here you are, still fully clothed.”

“I was watching the show.” Stiles says. He sits up a bit, attempting to pull his shirt over his head but it gets stuck. Derek laughs and moves to help Stiles out of his shirt. When Stiles gets free of his shirt he pouts, looking over at Derek “So that was pretty unsexy.”

Derek shrugs “No one said sex was without its complications.”

Stiles rolls his eyes “Yeah yeah.” He leans up further and kisses Derek. 

When he tries to pull Derek back down, Derek shakes his head “Not until we get these pants off you.”

Derek makes quick work of removing Stiles’ pants and boxers. As soon as he’s done Stiles is pulling Derek to him. Their kisses are much more frantic now as they rock their hips together, brushing their erections together, causing them both to moan in pleasure. “I need you in me Derek” Stiles pants against his mouth.

Derek looks around “We need lube.” 

Stiles points over Derek’s shoulder to a bag sitting by the couch “In there.”

"Someone was prepared." Derek laughs, sitting up and quickly grabbing the lube from the bag. Stiles spreads his legs giving Derek room to kneel between them and allowing him a moment to take in the sight of Stiles, skin flushed and examining Derek just as closely. Soon Stiles is wiggling his hips impatiently and Derek gets with the program, grabbing the lube and applying a generous amount to his fingers before turning his attention to Stiles’ hole. He opens Stiles up slowly, working one figure into him, moving it in and out, allowing Stiles to get used to the feeling before inserting the second finger. He takes his time working his fingers in and out of Stiles, scissoring them a bit before adding a third finger. Once the third finger is in Stiles starts rocking his hips back onto Derek’s fingers. Derek fucks his fingers into Stiles, twisting them slightly. 

He knows he’s found what he’s looking when Stiles throws his head back and moans “Yeah, there. Do that again, Der.” 

So Derek does. Derek massages Stiles' prostate once more, enjoying the near illicit moan the action elicits from him, before removing his fingers in a slow, teasing drag, earning himself a displeased whine from the man under him. Grabbing the lube again, Derek makes quick work of applying it to cock, getting it nice and slick, before positioning himself at Stiles’ entrance. He stops just before he pushes in and looks up at Stiles “You ready?”

“Yes. I was ready ages ago. Please just fuck me.”

Slowly, Derek inches his way into Stiles, groaning at the feeling of Stiles’ tight heat wrapped around his cock. Once he’s all the way in he takes a moment to let both himself and Stiles adjust to the feeling. 

He feels Stiles clench around his cock and curses, eliciting a laugh from Stiles “You ready to move big guy? Or do you need more time?” 

Derek knows it’s a challenge. Stiles thinks he can tease Derek into fucking him hard. Any other time he may have given in, but not tonight. He starts out slow, rocking gently into Stiles, wanting to take his time. Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck, fucking into him slowly, enjoying the soft moans Stiles is giving. He takes his time, keeps his thrusts shallow, bringing Stiles close to the edge but not enough to make him come. 

When Stiles grabs on Derek’s hair and pulls him into a messy kiss Derek knows it’s time to pick up the pace. Derek grips Stiles’ hips and starts pounding into him, losing himself in the feeling. Stiles has his head thrown back, hands gripping the blanket on both sides, while his hips rock down to meet Derek’s thrusts. Derek’s eyes bleed red at the sight of  
Stiles neck on display and he feels his claws starting to come out. Not wanting to hurt Stiles, Derek moves his hands from his hips and braces them next to Stiles’ head. 

Stiles looks up into eyes and gasps, bringing a hand up to Derek’s face and running across Derek’s cheeks and carefully over his fangs. “I love it when you let go for me, Der.”

Derek knows he does. The first time they had had sex and Derek had shifted he had been worried that Stiles would be freaked out. But Stiles had just kissed his face, telling Derek how much he loved him, and urged him on. 

Derek starts pounding into Stiles with abandon, hitting Stiles’ prostate relentlessly, causing Stiles to curse and urge Derek on. Derek could feel his control slipping. His only thoughts being to please the man under him and bring him release he so desperately craves. This isn't their first time. Derek has had plenty of opportunity to learn what Stiles likes. He uses that knowledge now. 

Derek pulls out briefly, moving until he's sitting with his back leaning against the couch. Stiles is quick to catch on and is seating himself on Derek's lap before Derek has a chance to beckon him over. Carefully, Stiles eases himself down onto Derek's cock, lettering out a delightful moan at the feeling of being filled again. Stiles starts out slowly at first, grinding down onto Derek's cock with short little thrusts, Derek kissing his way up Stiles neck all the while. 

Derek bites Stiles ear gently, breathing hotly against it, knowing the reaction that will get from Stiles. "It's your turn to let go now, Mieczyslaw."

Stiles moans, loving it when Derek says his name during sex, the way it flows easily over his tongue. Stiles leans down and kisses Derek roughly, lifting himself almost completely off Derek's cock before slamming back down. It's frenzied from there; Stiles grips the couch on either side of Derek's head for leverage, riding Derek like he was born for it. Derek slams up into Stiles, meeting him thrust for thrust, enjoying the pleased sounds Stiles is making.

Stiles’ head is thrown back, his back arching, the light from the fireplace making his skin glow. Derek's breath hitches at the sight, causing Stiles to glance at him knowingly through heavily kidded eyes "Like what you see?"

Derek growls "You know I do."

It's a heady feeling to experience the way Stiles surrounds him so completely. To feel the way they move perfectly together, see the way Stiles looks blissed out with pleasure, taste the salt of sweat on his skin, smell the arousal coming off Stiles in waves, hear the way Stiles practically screams Derek's name when Derek finds his prostrate again. Stiles surrounds his senses in every way and Derek loves it, can ever seem to get enough of it. 

"Fuck yeah, there! I'm so close, Der." Stiles moans, rocking down onto Derek's cock in an unsteady rhythm.

Derek growls, determinedly pounding into Stiles more relentlessly than before. Derek can feel the tightening in his gut and knows he’s close too. After a few more thrusts Stiles’ body tenses, and then he's coming, breathing Derek's name, his come spilling between them. Derek continues to fuck up into Stiles, working him through his orgasm.  
When Derek goes to pull out Stiles stops him "Keep going, I want to feel you come inside me."

Derek eyes bleed red again briefly, before he moves, quickly putting Stiles on his back again and starts pounding into Stiles, chasing his release. Stiles leans up, kissing him roughly, pulling Derek's bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls back "You look so good Der, taking what you want. That's it. Come on. Fill me up. I know you want to."

Derek moans, kissing Stiles again as he comes, buried deep inside Stiles. Stiles moans at the feeling of Derek's come filling him up, pulling back to look at Derek's face. Derek is staring right at him, his eyes heavily lidded and a soft smile on his face.

Stiles lifts himself off Derek slowly, before laying down on his side and beckoning Derek over to him. Derek smiles and kisses Stiles before standing up “I’m going to go a washcloth so we can get cleaned up.”

“Hmm. Or we could just take a shower.”

Derek looks down at Stiles, raising an eyebrow “You think you’re up for a shower right now?”

Stiles goes to stand up, only to immediately lay back down with a groan, giving Derek a halfhearted glare “Go get a washcloth. But we’re taking a shower later.”

They eventually make it upstairs to the shower, getting in another round before they actually clean themselves. Derek is just glad he has a good water heater in the cabin because he really didn’t feel like washing his hair with cold water. Afterwards, Derek takes Stiles out onto the balcony where they sit on the swing, curled around each other, looking at the stars. When Stiles starts to drift off Derek picks him up and carries him inside to the bed, joining him shortly after. Derek has barely gotten comfortable before Stiles wraps himself around him, head pillowed on Derek’s chest. Derek smiles softly down at the man, kissing the top of his head, before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning Derek wakes up to find the spot beside him empty. He isn't worried though since he can hear Stiles puttering around in the kitchen and the smell of food reaches him from downstairs. Derek smiles, thinking about going down to the kitchen to join Stiles when he hears Stiles on the stairs. Stiles enters a moment later carrying a tray filled with food. Stiles smiles brightly at Derek when he sees the man watching him "Good. You're awake. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wake you."

"You made me breakfast in bed?"

"What this? Oh no, this is all for me. You can get your own." He still sets the tray between them on the bed and hands Derek a fork. Before Derek can start eating, Stiles leans over for a quick kiss "You're not the only one who gets be romantic." He kisses Derek again "I'm glad we came here. Love you, Der." 

"Love you too." Derek kisses Stiles one more time before turning to eat his breakfast, both of them exchanging small smiles the whole time.

On their last night at the cabin, Derek takes Stiles outside to watch the sunset over the lake. Stiles has seen plenty of sunsets before but he thinks this is probably one of the prettiest sunsets he’s ever seen.

"We should do this more often." Stiles says, from his spot tucked into Derek’s side.

"Runaway just the two of us?"

Stiles laughs "Yeah that. And bring the pack sometimes too. I think they'd like this place." 

Derek smiles, kissing the top of Stiles' head "Me too."

A month later they bring the pack up to the cabin for the weekend. As soon as the bags are inside, the wolves are running towards the lake and jumping in fully clothed. Derek sighs and shakes his head “They at least could have changed into their swimsuits first.”

Stiles laughs, wrapping an arm around Derek’s waist, content to just watch the pack for now “You should just be happy they thought to take their shoes and socks off first.”

It becomes a regular thing after that, the pack taking trips to the cabin whenever they have the opportunity. Sometimes the Sheriff, Melissa, and Argent will join them. On one rare occasion Peter even came along, stating that he was family and it was his cabin too. Derek still makes sure that him and Stiles get their own weekend getaways just the two of them. It’s one of those weekends that Derek takes Stiles out onto the porch as the sun is setting and asks Stiles to marry him. Stiles of course says yes, throwing himself at Derek and kissing him “Still such a romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I am taking prompts but I leave for Disney tomorrow for a few days so it might take me a little bit to fill them.


End file.
